He's the giver and I'm the receiver
by rainbow'n'charcol
Summary: Donatello shares a slice of his life now that he's with Michelangelo. Warning: Contains tcest!


**A/N: ****Omg, my first tcest and this ended totally differently than what I had in mind D: **

**Warning:Contains tcest and suggestive actions, go back if you don't like.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own TMNT **

* * *

I know my little brother better than most. He was the light hearted one, the fun-loving one, the pizza dude, the baby, the irresistible. He loved too much and he showed that through the small actions he made; annoying as it was, no one was able to contain their frown and give into laughter. Mikey's those kinds of people that looked at the big picture and ignored just about every detail; he's not bright let me tell you that; he's not the strongest, having to rely on us, his brothers. He's brain is always off but he's not a complete idiot. Every once and a while, the cranks in his brain would turn and out came some creative process. He's a creative writer and artist; I've read some of his works to edit. He's an unorthodox fighter that catches everyone off guard and second guesses him. He's all of these things, all of these things everyone knows about, but he's also a mushy, unpredictable lover. He strolls in, grumpy in the mornings, but he sees me as I prepare coffee and tea. His face lights up and hugs me from behind, purring in my ear sweetness. I can't help but purr too. Throughout the day, he would pop his head into my lab and keep me company; he'd massage my neck, bring me more coffee, make out, initiate sex and be the top for me. He's a giver. He continues to give everything for me to be happy; I'm not sure if he knows that he's enough to make me happy, I'm content with that. He won't listen of course, that's no surprise. I just wish that Mikey didn't put himself last. I wish I could be a little less selfish. I wish that I told him beforehand not to plan anything for my birthday. But he did. With the sun fleeting behind us, he brought me to Roosevelt Island, to the rooftop of an isolated building. A large blanket was laid down with heavy nails at each corner pricing through the asphalt to hold it in place; flowers cascading it, three candles tastefully placed in the center next to the huge picnic basket, without a doubt containing my favorite foods. I gasped and took ahold of a breath at the sight, deep down delighted by the surprise. Mikey began lighting the candles before taking out the food for the both of us. I was still awestruck, still standing motionless and nearing to tears. He's so unselfish and I'm so hideously greedy. He looks back over his shoulder as I finally move the muscles in my head to avert his gaze but he stands up straight; I curse under my breathe, he noticed the oncoming water works. He walks up to me, into my point of view. My head is cast down with a shadow concealing my eyes. Mikey gently places careful hands and either side of my face and whispers close to me that I can taste his breathe and words.

"Donnie? Why are you gonna cry?" I don't speak of course I couldn't with the damn knots in my throat. He pressed his forehead to mine and mumbled tender words of comfort. I began to relax under him and brought my hands up to his face as well. We pulled in for a kiss that grew longer and deeper; our tongues caressing each other and exploring our mouths. He has a cut in his inner cheek, the metallic taste still strong so I keep my tongue there and continue to lick it attentively. I hear him moan deep in his throat as he pulls me close and I wrap my arms tighter around his waist, pressing the lower parts of our plastrons together. Then we pull away to catch our breaths for a moment before giving each other small pecks on the lips. Mikey stops just then to look into my face and wanting to peer deep into my heart. There's that look of confidence. I talk.

"Thank you for always thinking of me but you don't have to go out of your way all the time just for me."

"I do it cuz I love you."

"I know but you should also know that I'm happy when you're with me. That's all it really takes." He doesn't speak for a long time. He gazes elsewhere with a sad look as his blue eyes darken. Maybe I hurt his pride?

"I just want to prove to you that I'm not a complete idiot. I want you to know that I'll always be by your side and that you're my top priority." He's so sweet; always thinking of me.

"I love you; I just wish I could give back what you've given me." He gives me a cheesy grin.

"You don't have to! Having you with me is enough."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, doofus "

"Ah, but I'm **your** doofus." We unravel our arms and trail our hands down to hold on as we walk to sit on the blanket. Mikey prepared an Italian cuisine; my favorite of course. Lasagna, a bit brunt at the edges, fusilli mixed with beetroot, puttanesca, hot with chili peppers, and, of course, pizza. We chatted as we ate and laughed, and feed each other like sappy lovers. He took out a small tiramisu, carefully dashed with cocoa and iced the white whipped mixture of egg yolks and mascarpone. 'Happy Birthday Donnie!' was piped in purple. I chuckled at the little figure he made of me.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Where're the candles?" he blankly stared at me before freaking and nearly dropping the small cake.

"Ah, dammit, I forgot!" he pouted and I laughed. He snapped his fingers just then as a 'brilliant' idea popped into his head. Grabbing the one of the candles, he pulled it close to my face, way too close I might add that it was making me sweat. I backed up a little and stared at my boyfriend in bewilderment, the question obvious in my face.

"Don't make that face. just blow out the candle and make a wish." Nice plan, Mikey. I stalled for a bit but eventually blew out the large candle.

"Did you wish for anything?"

"Nope," he made a face.

"Ack, what's the point of blowing out the candle if you're not gonna wish?"

"I don't know," I grinned.

"And here I was freaking out." I chuckled. He got over it and began to cut two slices of cake for us, I got the bigger piece. I chewed on the strawberries and savored the cream; he's been getting better at baking. This is his greatest accomplishment and I would love to have this piece of cake forever and I'm sure Mikey would like to too but… Mikey's just Mikey. He devoured his first piece in a flash, completely unaware of the mess around his mouth.

"Hey, you have icing on your face." before he could bring his hand up, I leaned over to him and licked his lips clean of the sweet icing. He blushed furiously as I pulled back to lick my own lips, albeit turning him on. He stared frozen as I finished my own cake and settled my plate down. I looked up and just then he jumped on top of me, smashing his mouth against mine like a klutz. He begins to pull away from my mouth to plant numerous kisses and bites along my neck. My breathe hitches and I moan. I feel him trembling down there. He would do me in a matter of seconds but like I said I want to be less selfish and return his love. I push him off and slam him on his shell. I put both of my hands at the sides of his head with my legs as well on both sides of his waist. He looks up at me bewildered.

"W-w-w-what're you doing?" I smile like a devil and lean into his ear, my hot breathe sending him shivers.

"I want to thank you, Mikey. I'm going to make you feel good." He's speechless as I land kisses around his neck, in his favorite spots, decorating his neck with bite marks. His moans, whinny and deep, are just so delicious to hear. I stop to look down at him; he's such a beautiful bottom. I'm so lucky that I can only see him this way. He looks at me with hooded lids before regaining his composure. His face changes and I swear I can hear the gears in his head click.

"G-get the massage oil and lube!" I'm puzzled for a bit but pull the basket nevertheless and fish inside. I pull out the lube, massage oil, and unexpected gag ball.

"You're such a perv." He smiles almost apologetically. I douse the massage oil onto his body and on my thighs.

"It heats up when you blow on it." He groaned out. I blow onto his skin and he whimpers. He rubs my thighs and his hips start to thrust up.

"D-Donnie, quit teasing."

"Are you begging?"

"Yeah,ahh," I smile and prep him up.

The hours passed, I lost count; of course who would want to think when you're doing the love of your life. I gave him all I could tonight despite the fact that it had to be done the other way around. I made sweet love to him, the sweetest I think he's ever had. A content smile on his face as he slept. We talked actually as we were doing it, breaking the heat for a brief moment. There were two stars and an airplane high above in the navy canopy. Mikey was snoring happily on my chest. I smiled a little meekly to myself; best life ever.


End file.
